


Stir Crazy

by elffy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, These two are endgame, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffy/pseuds/elffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly swallowed hard. There was something…unsettling about watching Nicole smile at someone like Chrissy, smile at anyone that wasn’t her. Especially not with that smile, the one with the dimples, and the shining brown eyes, and the tiniest hint of a flirtatious smirk.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Waverly wants to pretend like things are fine but Officer Haught is just too damn distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir Crazy

There were times in Waverly’s life that things seemed…off. Being an Earp, she came to expect, almost anticipate it. With Wynonna, and the Black Badge Division, and the weird dynamic of Dolls, Doc, and her sister, there really shouldn’t be anything left to surprise Waverly.

This, however…this made Waverly uncomfortable in a completely new way and she did _not_ like it. Not one bit.

Waverly swallowed hard. There was something…unsettling about watching Nicole smile at someone like Chrissy, smile at anyone that wasn’t her. Especially not with that smile, the one with the dimples, and the shining brown eyes, and the tiniest hint of a flirtatious smirk. _No, it’s nothing. Nothing_. Try as she might though, the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn’t normal.

In an effort to distract herself, Waverly did what she did best, she threw herself into her work. Cleaning, arranging, serving, and doing everything in her power not to look up and see something she didn’t want to see, whatever that was. Of course it was that moment that a throat cleared right in front of her.

Nicole looked down at Waverly (damn height difference) and grinned at her. “Any chance of a refill?” Nicole asked with an empty glass in her hand. Waverly’s eyes flicked down to the glass, only then noticing that there were two glasses, both empty.

“Sure.” Waverly said without bothering to ask what drinks to pour. Grabbing the whiskey and pouring a healthy amount into each glass, Waverly dropped the bottle down onto the bar harder than she’d intended to do.

Brow furrowed in concern, Nicole leaned forward a little bit and asked, “Everything OK Wave?”

It was the way her name rolled of Nicole’s tongue, the way she looked at the younger Earp with nothing but concern in those big brown eyes that made Waverly almost cave. Almost. Except she didn’t know what she was caving over. Why this pit in her stomach was growing and why her eyes couldn’t meet Nicole’s. Nothing about this made sense and she swallowed hard and she composed what little restraint she had left.

Like every other confusing and infuriating moment throughout that entire evening, it was then that Chrissy chose to stride up to the bar and sidle up to Nicole. “Need a hand, Officer?” Chrissy said in a low tone, one that made it clear her question was about more than just drinks.

“No, I’m fine. I was just about to pay”, Nicole managed to get out as she made a move to grab her wallet out of her back pocket.

“Forget it. S’on the house”, Waverly replied with a sickeningly sweet smile. One that didn’t reach her eyes at all and that made Nicole’s eyebrows lift in surprise. Waverly seemed almost… _jealous_.

“Thanks Waves! Let’s go Nicole”, Chrissy said and made an obvious move to grab Nicole’s hand and drag her back to their table. The confused deputy slightly stumbled before looking back and catching Waverly’s eye, the frown noticeable on her face.

 -------------------------------

 

The next few days saw Waverly skillfully avoid Nicole. At the station, around town, even at the bar. Again, that niggling feeling at the back of her mind and that heavy feeling in her stomach only increased as she thought about Nicole…and Chrissy. Or anyone with Nicole really. Why? Why was this causing her so much grief? Why couldn’t she face Nicole? Why couldn’t she get the thought of Nicole looking at anyone that wasn’t her with that shy grin or those sparkling doe eyes?

Buried under a mountain of papers and research, Waverly focused her energy on trying to track down Revenants, anything to get her mind off of Nicole and her stupid dimpled smile.

It was Wynonna that broke her tense silence with her ever-subtle brand of obnoxious sisterly love.

“Waves, either go pee or stop with the pen tapping”, Wynonna said as she propped her boots up onto the table. Waverly glowered at her sister, which, had she not been nearly buried in a mountain of paperwork might have been intimidating to a five-year old.

“Leave me alone Wynonna.”  
“What crawled up your butt and died?”

“Nothing”  
“Fine”, Wynonna said with an exasperated sigh as she got up and moved towards the door. “I’ll go hang with someone more fun, since you and Dolls seem to be sharing the same brain these days”, Wynonna said she walked out of the room. Wynonna made her way to the front of the station and saw Officer Haught sitting at her desk, writing up a report. No one else was around so Wynonna noisily dropped into the chair across from Nicole.

“Sup Haught-Stuff?” Wynonna said cheekily. Nicole rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“Nothing out of the ordinary today, which is surprising. Manage to break out of the Black Badge office?”

“Waverly’s pouting and I’m bored”, Wynonna replied as she looked around the room airily. Nicole’s head snapped up at that.

“Really…” If Wynonna had been paying more attention or if she even knew what was going on between her sister and the young deputy in front of her, she might have noticed the way Nicole swallowed heavily or the way she nervously started to wring her hands together. But this was Wynonna and of course she’d never link the two, how could she? If Waverly was going to stew in silence, then who was she to try to talk to her about feelings?

“What are you up to?”

“Just finishing some reports before the end of my shift.”

Wynonna grinned at that. “Great, I need a new drinking partner.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. Despite being new, the invitation to drink with the elder Earp left a queasy feeling in her stomach. Wynonna was known for her ability to hold her liquor and Nicole had never been much for alcohol. However, seeing Waverly walk down the hallway and refuse to make eye contact with her that solidified her decision to accept the invitation. With a small nod, Nicole conceded and Wynonna grinned in triumph.

“See you in a bit HaughtPants!” Wynonna called behind her as she walked out and back to the Black Badge office. Nicole sighed and stared at her mountain of reports before squaring her shoulders and forcing herself to concentrate once again.

 -----------------------------

 

Waverly tried to grab the last book. Cursing her vertical limitations, she stood on her tip-toes, fingers desperately trying to grasp the last leather bound book before she accidently pushed it further into the bookshelf. With a huff, she landed back on her feet only to jump right back up when a long, slender arm reached up and plucked the book down for her.

_Of course_. Waverly thought to herself. She knew who was standing behind her. It had been days since she’d properly spoken to her but now, there was nowhere for Waverly to escape to. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and turned around.

“Um, thanks”, Waverly said fighting the urge to look into Nicole’s eyes.

“Sure”, Nicole answered, frowning a little at Waverly’s aloofness. She had felt the brunette pull away. Had seen her scamper through the station hell bent on not making eye contact, and ignoring her whenever possible. Taking a step back, Nicole let her hands drop, unsure of what to say. Waverly made no move to leave as she stared at the floor.

Clearing her throat, Nicole finally sighed out, “K, well…see you around.” Nicole made a move to leave and Waverly didn’t stop her. Once she was out of sight, Waverly slumped against the bookshelf, defeated. _Well, that could have gone better_.

\---------------------

 

There wasn’t much in the world that could distract Wynonna when she was on the hunt for a couple fingers of whiskey after a long day but Waverly’s fidgeting behaviour had finally made the older Earp lose any semblance of patience she had.

“Waves!” Wynonna yelled, startling her sister who looked at her with wide eyes, “Are you OK?”

Waverly blinked in surprise. Just as she was about the answer, a knock on the Black Badge door interrupted her.

“Come in”, Wynonna called out. Officer Haught poked her head through the door.

“Hey, um, you have a call on the main switchboard. I think it’s Dolls? Hard to tell, reception isn’t great”, Nicole said. Wynonna nodded and headed out to front of the station. Before exiting the room, she turned back to Waverly and said, “We’ll continue this later.” Once she was gone, Nicole and Waverly stared at each other awkwardly before breaking eye contact.

_Say something. Do something. Do anything!_ Waverly’s head screamed at her. The sad puppy dog face Nicole was sporting was making her heart ache.

“Hey”, was all Waverly could offer up.

“Hey”, Nicole responded, dipping her head in greeting. God, that shouldn’t be cute to Waverly but it was.

“So…thanks for before.”

“What?”

“The book. Thanks.” Waverly said finally allowing a small smile to grace her face.

“Oh.” Nicole responded, waiting for anything else. She timidly smiled back, finally making eye contact with Waverly. “You’re welcome”, Nicole finally responded. Feeling defeated, she dipped her head again and turned around to leave.

“Wait!” Waverly suddenly jumped out of her chair. Nicole turned around quickly, maybe a little too eagerly.

“Yes?”

“I’m…well, I…we’re OK right? Like, you and me?” Waverly asked, motioning between her and Nicole, not even really sure what she was trying to get at.

Smiling, dimples on full display, Nicole felt her heart beat faster. _God, this girl had no idea how much power she held over her._ Waverly continued to look anywhere but at Nicole, nervously wringing her hands together.

Nicole did what she had wanted to do for days now. Taking a few long strides towards the nervous brunette, Nicole looked down at Waverly and gently tipped her chin up. Waverly swallowed hard, her heart was beating out of control.

“Wave,” Nicole breathed out.

“Ye-yes?”

“We’re fine”, Nicole responded with a small smirk at the blush spreading across Waverly’s cheeks. Eyes flicking down to plump lips, Nicole moved a fraction closer. Waverly’s eyes widened suddenly. This was…unexpected.

“Chrissy,” Waverly managed to blurt out. And just like that, Nicole shrank back in confusion and Waverly misunderstood it to be something worse. _Of course. Of course, someone beat her to it._

Brow furrowed, Nicole asked, “What about Chrissy?”

“Well, you were…with her,” Waverly managed to stutter out. The light finally went off over the officer’s head. This was it, the moment where she was finally going to get some answers and maybe get a little bit of the advantage back from Waverly.

“What about…Chrissy?” Nicole drew out the name. Waverly visibly bristled. Would it be too petulant to stamp her foot?

“You were at the bar.”

“I was.”

“With her.”

“Yes.”

Waverly whined in exasperation. This wasn’t going anywhere. Why couldn’t she just ask? What was the problem? She knew, deep down she knew that she didn’t want the answer if it cemented that crippling fear and that feeling of heaviness returned to her stomach.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Do you…not like Chrissy? I thought you were friends?” Nicole replied taking another step closer to Waverly.

“W-we are. I mean, yes, she’s my friend.”

“So…why are you upset?” Nicole said and the twitch in Waverly’s face confirmed her suspicions. Waverly Earp, for all her smarts and wit and beauty, was undoubtedly, 100% jealous. Nicole had to bite her cheek to keep the grin off her face.

“I-I’m not jealous. I just, nothing can happen here.”

“Oh? And what did you think was going to happen?” Nicole said rocking back on her heels. Waverly looked like she was about to scream.

“Nothing!”

Finally, with all the courage in the world, Nicole gently cupped Waverly’s cheek, forcing her to make eye contact. “Nothing is right.”

“What?” Waverly said confused.

“Nothing happened. Between me and Chrissy. I was just making sure she was OK after…whatever that was.” Nicole said quietly, stroking Waverly’s cheek.

“Oh,” was all Waverly could get out. Because what else could she say? Sorry I was being irrational and ignoring you for no reason? Sorry the idea of you looking at anyone else with that smile made drove me crazy? Without realizing it, Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut, Nicole’s thumb still stroking her cheek.

“Wave?”

“Mmm?” Waverly replied, completely content to stay in that position forever.

“Is that why you were ignoring me?”

“What?” Waverly replied as her eyes snapped open.

“Were you…worried that something had happened?”

“No! I mean…Chrissy’s my friend.” Waverly replied, cringing at her stupid response.

“I know. So, why were you ignoring me?” Nicole asked again, needing to hear the answer. At this point, she was less than a second from taking what she wanted. But this, whatever it was, had to happen first. Waverly had to take that final step.

“I-“ Just then, Wynonna barged through the door. Nicole jumped away and Waverly remained rooted to her spot.

“Let’s go little sis. Dolls is on the move”, Wynonna said as she grabbed her jacket, not bothering to look up from her search for her car keys.

“Right. OK, well, let’s go”, Waverly said as she quickly grabbed her coat. Nicole, sensing the urgency, straightened her shoulders despite the painful squeezing in her chest and walked to the door.

“I guess I’ll see you later”, Nicole said over her shoulder as she left, not bothering to make eye contact with either sister.

“…Bye”, Waverly whispered back to no one.

\--------------------------

 

Waverly didn’t know how she had ended up here. This party? It wasn’t her. It had never been her. This was new and not entirely unwelcome but still. It was different.

After the week she’d had, Waverly needed a break. Anything to knock some sense into her head and stop overanalyzing that last 30 seconds with Nicole. Anything to get her mind off what she was going to say, what she was going to admit. Out Loud. Because that would make it real. Buried, deep down in her mind, those thoughts were safe and maybe if she never verbalised them, then she could pretend that they weren’t true. That she hadn’t had dreams of red hair and dimples, of gentle caresses in places that left her trembling and waking up out of breath.

So here she was at a party that who else but Chrissy had invited her to. Ever since that night at the bar, Chrissy had been making a real effort, more so than when they were in school together even. And who was Waverly to stay mad? Sure, there was suspicion and a little bit of resentment but Nicole had said nothing happened. And Chrissy hadn’t mentioned anything either. Knowing Chrissy, if anything had transpired, it would have been the first thing that Chrissy would have blurted out. The girl couldn’t keep a secret to save her life.

Snapping her attention back to the party, Waverly made her way slowly though the dimly lit bar. There was a makeshift dance floor that was currently full of people grinding together to a slow, sensual beat. For a brief moment, Waverly wondered what it would be like to be on that floor with someone. Someone taller, stronger, and a much better dancer than any of her previous partners. And if that person happened to be - _No._ Waverly shook her head. This had to stop.

 Taking another sip from her drink, Waverly continued her way across the bar. Looking around, she noticed a flash of red.

_Is that…_

And it was. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top and a backwards ball cap, was none other than Office Haught and damn…she really was.

Waverly took a second look to observe Nicole in her element. She looked much more relaxed, one hand tucked into her back pocket, the other loosely curled around a beer bottle. She was talking to two other girls, the blonde one inching closer with every passing second. Sensing eyes on her, Nicole looked across the bar and locked on Waverly. It was at that moment that the blonde decided to push up against Nicole, momentarily causing the deputy to break eye contact.

With her jaw clenched, Waverly turned around and stormed out of the bar. That feeling was back but it felt about 100 times worse. That sickening feeling, she hated it. She wanted to scream or punch something…preferably something blonde.

“Waverly!” Someone shouted behind her. Refusing to turn around, Waverly knew it was Nicole. The slow beat from the bar was still thrumming through her. This was too much. Too much tension. Too many unspoken words. Too many misunderstandings and mixed emotions.

“I was just leaving”, Waverly said as she took a step forward.

“No you weren’t,” Nicole replied. She was close. Close enough for Waverly to feel the heat from her body but not close enough to touch her.

“Chrissy disappeared. I figured I’d just go home.”

“Waverly…” Nicole pleaded with her. The young deputy sounded…desperate. Like this was the last chance. The last chance for what though, that’s what Waverly was trying her hardest to ignore.

“You should go back. You had…company”, the venom in Waverly’s voice surprised even herself.

“I don’t care about that,” Nicole rushed out. It sounded almost like she meant _I don’t care about her_ but Waverly wasn’t going to question it.

“Really? Don’t waste the opportunity”, Waverly replied. A frustrated sigh came from behind her. Waverly knew she was being stubborn. The alcohol clouding her mind, making her unnecessarily angry and jealous.

Suddenly, she left herself being flipped around to face Nicole. Brown eyes that had always been soft now seemed angry. That shouldn’t have made a thrill go through her. Waverly should be mad too, on principle. She didn’t know what principle but if Nicole was going to be mad well then she could be mad too.

“Waverly,” Nicole said in a low gravely voice as she held Waverly’s wrist in her hand, “Why are you jealous?”

Indignant, more with herself for being completely transparent in her emotions, Waverly pushed herself away from Nicole, not realizing that she had pushed herself up against the side of the bar in the process.

“You can do what you want Nicole,” Waverly shot back, her fists clenching.

“Can I though?” Nicole offered back, her tone slightly teasing. Waverly huffed in annoyance. “You didn’t answer my question,” Nicole said as she took a half a step closer.

Waverly wanted to be anywhere but here. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to feel like her heart was beating out of her chest. Nicole wasn’t supposed to look this good out of her uniform. Nothing about this situation was going the way she wanted it to.

“I’m not jealous.” Because really, what else was she supposed to say? That yes, her weird and irrational behavior over the past few weeks had all hinged on her confused feelings. That Nicole being Nicole was enough to rattle her normally calm demeanour. That somehow, this woman had turned her life around and wasn’t going to do anything about it?

“Look me in the eye, and tell me that you’re not jealous.” Nicole countered.

This was it. Nicole was giving her an out. But if she took it, Waverly knew that this was it for them. There wouldn’t be another chance to maybe, just maybe, give herself the chance at something.

Swallowing hard, Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes. They were soft again but the smirk on her face told Waverly that Nicole knew what this all was. Her eyes flicked to Nicole’s lips and the dam burst.

Nicole surged forward and pushed her lips against Waverly’s. Her arms pulled Waverly close, wrapping around her waist. And Waverly? She felt helpless in the best way possible.

This kiss was full of so many things. Anger, hurt, want, need.

Waverly should have been embarrassed by the moan she let out when Nicole’s tongue met hers but she couldn’t stop it.

Pulling back, Nicole smiled softly, “You know, you never needed to be jealous.”

Waverly blinked in confusion, her mind clouded by the kiss and her eyes blown.

“I would have waited for you,” Nicole said as her arms held Waverly close. Tender but strong.

And really what is a girl supposed to say to that?

“If I’d known you’d look so good in a hat, I wouldn’t have waited either,” Waverly replied, wincing at the thought that was on her mind ever since she had laid eyes on Nicole earlier.

Nicole’s laughter filled the night and as she smiled into the next kiss, Waverly thought that maybe, just maybe, this would be her chance for something.  

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a little more angsty than I intended but it worked out, just like these two nufflebunnies.


End file.
